yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Cover card
A cover card is a card shown on product packaging, normally on the front of the packaging. Cover cards are often highly sought-after or visually appealing cards included in the product. In Booster Packs and Structure Decks, the cover card is always an Ultra Rare card, except for a lapse in the TCG versions of the final four GX-era packs (Tactical Evolution to Light of Destruction) where the cover card is a Secret Rare as well as a Ghost Rare/Holographic Rare, in exception of "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" (these alternate rarities follows in step with the OCG). It returns to original format matching with OCG starting with the first of the 5D's era packs (The Duelist Genesis) and continued until the latest two packs, Judgment of the Light and Shadow Specters, where the cover card has changed to being a super rare in the set. Starting with OCG Series 2, the background color has followed an eight-color trend. The order in releases is green, yellow, red, orange, blue, purple, black and white. This phenomenon has come to be known as the "Booster Pack Rainbow" or simply "The Rainbow". List by set Booster Packs OCG Series 2 * Magic Ruler - Relinquished, Spellbinding Circle * Pharaoh's Servant - Toon Summoned Skull, Toon World * Curse of Anubis - Buster Blader, Chain Destruction * Thousand Eyes Bible - Thousand-Eyes Restrict * Spell of Mask - The Masked Beast, Mask of Dispel, Mask of Restrict, Mask of the Accursed, Mask of Brutality * Labyrinth of Nightmare - Dark Necrofear, Destiny Board * Struggle of Chaos - Dark Ruler Ha Des, Freed the Matchless General, Tyrant Dragon * Mythological Age - Last Turn * Pharaonic Guardian - Fushioh Richie, Book of Life, Book of Taiyou, Book of Moon, Ordeal of a Traveler OCG Series 3 * The New Ruler - Helpoemer * Advent of Union - X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, Z-Metal Tank * Champion of Black Magicians - Breaker the Magical Warrior, Chaos Command Magician * Power of the Guardians - Exodia Necross * Threat of the Dark Demon World - Skull Archfiend of Lightning, Terrorking Archfiend * Controller of Chaos - Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning, Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Invader of Darkness - Dark Magician of Chaos * The Sanctuary in the Sky - Archlord Zerato * Pharaonic Inheritance - Spirit of the Pharaoh OCG Series 4 * Soul of the Duelist - Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 * Rise of Destiny - The Creator * Flaming Eternity - Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, Deck Devastation Virus * The Lost Millennium - Ancient Gear Golem * Cybernetic Revolution - Cyber End Dragon * Elemental Energy - Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman * Shadow of Infinity - Raviel, Lord of Phantasms * Enemy of Justice - Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer OCG Series 5 * Power of the Duelist - Elemental Hero Dark Neos * Cyberdark Impact - Cyberdark Dragon * Strike of Neos - Elemental Hero Air Neos * Force of the Breaker - Volcanic Doomfire * Tactical Evolution - Rainbow Dragon * Gladiator's Assault - Elemental Hero Chaos Neos * Phantom Darkness - Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare * Light of Destruction - Honest OCG Series 6 * The Duelist Genesis - Stardust Dragon * Crossroads of Chaos - Black Rose Dragon * Crimson Crisis - Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode * Raging Battle - Power Tool Dragon * Ancient Prophecy - Ancient Fairy Dragon * Stardust Overdrive - Majestic Star Dragon * Absolute Powerforce - Majestic Red Dragon * The Shining Darkness - Black-Winged Dragon OCG Series 7 * Duelist Revolution - Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste * Starstrike Blast - Shooting Star Dragon * Storm of Ragnarok - Odin, Father of the Aesir * Extreme Victory - Junk Berserker * Generation Force - Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Photon Shockwave - Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Order of Chaos - Number C39: Utopia Ray * Galactic Overlord - Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon OCG Series 8 * Return of the Duelist - Heroic Champion - Excalibur * Abyss Rising - Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss * Cosmo Blazer - Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon * Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy - Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon * Judgment of the Light - Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory * Shadow Specters - Number C96: Dark Storm * Legacy of the Valiant - Number C101: Silent Honor DARK * Primal Origin - Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon OCG Series 9 * The Duelist Advent - Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Duelist Packs * Duelist Pack 1: Jaden Yuki - Elemental Hero Steam Healer * Duelist Pack 2: Chazz Princeton - Armed Dragon LV10 * Duelist Pack 3: Jaden Yuki 2 - Elemental Hero Dark Neos * Duelist Pack 4: Zane Truesdale - Cyberdark Dragon * Duelist Pack 5: Aster Phoenix - Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer * Duelist Pack 6: Jaden Yuki 3 - Evil Hero Dark Gaia, Evil Hero Infernal Gainer, Elemental Hero Plasma Vice (OCG only) * Duelist Pack 7: Jesse Anderson - Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Rainbow Dragon (OCG only) * Duelist Pack 8: Yusei - Stardust Dragon, Nitro Warrior, Junk Warrior * Duelist Pack 9: Yusei 2 - Junk Archer, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, Quickdraw Synchron. * Duelist Pack: Yugi - Dark Paladin (TCG only), Gorz the Emissary of Darkness (Korea only) * Duelist Pack: Kaiba - Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon * Duelist Pack 10: Yusei 3 - Bri Synchron, Big One Warrior. * Duelist Pack 11: Crow - Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak, Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite. * Duelist Pack 12: Yuma Tsukumo - Number 39: Utopia, Baby Tiragon, Gagaga Magician, Dododo Warrior. * Duelist Pack 13: Kite Tenjo - Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Kuriphoton, Starliege Paladynamo. * Duelist Pack 14: Yuma 2: Gogogo & Dododo - Baku-Dan, Gogogo Golem - Golden Form, Dododo Witch, Dododo Gasser. Structure Decks * Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar - Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon * Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness - Vampire Genesis * Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction - Infernal Flame Emperor * Structure Deck 4: Fury from the Deep - Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus * Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph - Gilford the Legend * Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment - Dark Eradicator Warlock * Structure Deck 7: Invincible Fortress - Exxod, Master of The Guard * Structure Deck 8: Lord of the Storm - Simorgh, Bird of Divinity * Structure Deck 9: Dinosaur's Rage - Super Conductor Tyranno * Structure Deck 10: Machine Re-Volt - Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon * Structure Deck 11: Wave of Flashing Light - Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin * Structure Deck 12: Curse of Darkness - Diabolos, King of the Abyss * Structure Deck 13: Revival of the Great Dragon - Felgrand Dragon * Structure Deck 14: Advent of the Emperor - Caius the Shadow Monarch * Structure Deck 15: Zombie World - Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon * Structure Deck 16: Lord of the Magicians - Endymion, the Master Magician * Structure Deck 17: Warrior's Strike - Phoenix Gearfried * Structure Deck 18: Machiners Command - Machina Fortress * Structure Deck 19: Dragunity Legion - Dragunity Arma Leyvaten * Structure Deck 20: Lost Sanctuary - Master Hyperion * Structure Deck 21: Devil's Gate - Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World * Structure Deck 22: Dragonic Legion - Lightpulsar Dragon, Darkflare Dragon * Structure Deck 23: Ocean Emperor's Roar - Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon * Structure Deck 24: Onslaught of the Fire Kings - Fire King High Avatar Garunix * Structure Deck 25: The Blue-Eyed Dragon's Thundering Descent - Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon * Structure Deck 26: Lightning Strike of the Mechlight Dragon - Cyber Dragon Nova Limited Edition Packs * Limited Edition (set) - None * Limited Edition 2: Yugi version - Celtic Guardian * Limited Edition 2: Joey version - Tiger Axe * Limited Edition 2: Keith version - Pendulum Machine * Limited Edition 3 - Summoned Skull * Limited Edition 4 - None * Limited Edition 5 - None * Limited Edition 6 - None * Limited Edition 7 - Vampire's Curse * Limited Edition 8 - Arcana Knight Joker * Limited Edition 9 - Zeta Reticulant, Puppet King, Dragonic Knight * Limited Edition 10 Chaos Black - Armityle the Chaos Phantom * Limited Edition 10 Holy White - Splendid Venus * Limited Edition 11 - Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Limited Edition 12 - Light End Dragon, Dark End Dragon * Limited Edition 13 - Genex Neutron * Limited Edition 14 - Genesis Dragon * Limited Edition 15 - Darkness Neosphere * Limited Edition 16 - Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana * Limited Edition 17 - Lightning Warrior Extra Packs * Extra Pack - Darklord Zerato * Extra Pack Volume 2 - Guardian of Order * Extra Pack Volume 3 - XX-Saber Gardestrike * Extra Pack Volume 4 - XX-Saber Darksoul, Archfiend Empress * Extra Pack: Sword of Knights - Noble Knight Gawayn, Noble Knight Medraut, Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights TCG-Exclusive Booster Packs * Hidden Arsenal - Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Hidden Arsenal 2 - Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier * Hidden Arsenal 3 - Dragunity Knight - Gae Bulg * Hidden Arsenal 4 - Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Hidden Arsenal 5 - Steelswarm Caucastag * Hidden Arsenal 6: Omega Xyz - Vylon Omega * Hidden Arsenal 7: Knight of Stars - Evilswarm Ouroboros * Number Hunters - Number 54: Lion Heart, Number 63: Shamoji Soldier, Night Papilloperative * Dragons of Legend - Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight Alphabetical list